Fast and the Magical
by Zakura16
Summary: Harry gets a job at The Racers Edge and meets Brian and they become friends. He and Draco soon meets the Toretto Gang and Harry falls for Dom. Yaoi/Slash/Het. Pairings: Dom x Harry, Vince x Draco, Brian x Mia. R&R Please.
1. Meeting the gang and Brian

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fast and the Furious. This is only for fun.

This is a tribute to Paul Walker(Brian) who died in a car crash on Saturday. I will truly miss him and Fast and the Furious won't be the same without him.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Meeting the gang and Brian.

Harry stood outside **The Racers Edge** as he contemplated on going in. He took a deep breath and entered the shop. Harry stopped in the entrance and looked around before walking up to the counter. A dirty blonde man stood at the counter. Harry looked at the name tag and found out that his name is Brian. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when the blonde started talking.

"Hey, how can I help you?" The blonde asked cheerfully making him smile. "Um, hi. I'm looking for Harry." The blonde, Brian, gave him a curious look before heading to the back. Brian soon returned with a balding man following. While Brian went back to work the other man headed towards Harry.

"Harry's the name. Brian said you were looking for me?" The man asked Harry. "Yeah, name's Evan. I'm new to this area and was looking for a job. Someone told me you were hiring." Harry said calmly.

The man thought it over before nodding. "When can I start working?" Evan asked eagerly. Harry looked at Evan thoughtfully. "You can start now if you want?" When Evan gave a nod, Harry turned to Brian. "Brian!" The man in question looked up when he heard his name. "Yeah?" "Teach Evan the ropes so he can get started." Harry ordered before leaving Evan with Brian. Brian looked at Evan with a goofy grin. "Come, let's get started." Evan nodded before following Brian.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Evan?" A platinum blond asked Evan. "Yes, Draco. Brian said it's quit here and that there are not a lot of people." Evan answered before entering the diner. Draco reluctantly followed the brunette. When they entered and took a seat, a beautiful Latino greeted them and asked what they wanted to order.

Evan ordered two sodas, two ham and cheese sandwiches with chips for him and Draco. While she was busy filling their orders she started questioning them. "My name is Mia Toretto and yours?" Was the first question she asked. Harry spoke up first before Draco could. "My name is Evan Black and this is my brother, Draco Black." Mia noticed his accent and asked them where they're from. "England." Was Evan's simple answer. They heard an engine and turned to look. A Ford F-150 parked near the diner and a dirty blonde climbed out.

Evan noticed that it's Brian and returns to eating his sandwich. Draco follows his lead and takes a bite from his. Mia also noticed the blonde and sighed. Brian walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"Tuna on white and no crust, right?" Mia asked flatly. "I don't know. How is it?" Came the blonde's smart reply. Mia gave an exasperated sigh. "Every day for the last three weeks you've been coming in here asking me how the tuna is. Now it was crapy yesterday, it was crapy the day before and guess what, hasn't changed." Mia sarcastically replied. "I'll have the tuna." Brian finally replied. Mia looked at him before asking. "No crust?" "No crust." The blonde said laughing.

Mia started preparing Brian's order and Evan deemed it save to ask. "Brian?" Brian turned to look at who had called his name. When he saw the brunette he smiled goofily. "Hey Evan. I see you took my advice." Evan returned the smile. "Yeah, thanks for the tip." Draco cleared his throat to get Evan's attention. "Oh, that's right. Brian, meet my brother Draco. Draco, meet my co-worker and friend Brian." Brian held out his hand to Draco. "Nice to meet you." Draco sneered at Brian making him lower his hand. "Likewise." "Draco, behave." Evan scolded. Draco just gave him an icy glare before returning to his food.

"Sorry about that." The brunette apologized. "No worries it's all good." Mia returned with Brian's order and he thanked her. Mia gave them a curious look. She went through the magazine that Brian brought with him. They heard the engines of cars approaching and turned to look who it was this time. Four cars came speeding towards the diner.

The cars parked just in front of the diner. A Latino climbed out of the red car and had a look that said don't mess with me. A gangster looking guy climbed out of the yellow car. A tall scruffy guy climbed out of the blue car and started talking to the guy in the white car that looked like he had a severe case of ADHD.

"Talk to me Jesse, this ain't working brother." The guy with the ADHD, Jesse, answered him while climbing out. "It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole." He walked over to the scruffy guy's car. "That's why you're unloading in third." They all crowded at the car at Jesse's talking. "I told you it was the third." The gangster said. The scruffy guy glared at him and told him to shut up. "I'd lengthen the injector pulse a millisecond. Just tune…" Jesse continued rambling. The scruffy guy noticed Brian's ride and turned Jesse's face to look at it. He looked towards the diner were Mia and Brian was talking. At that angle they couldn't see Evan or Draco.

"What's up with this fool? What is he, sandwich crazy?" The scruffy guy asked his friends. "Nah, He ain't here for the food dag." The gangster answered. "Chill out bro. He's just leaning parts for Harry, man." The Latino tried to calm them, but was interrupted by the scruffy guy. "I know what he's slinging." When the gang entered Mia greeted them. "What's up gize?" "How jah doing Mia?" The gangster greeted. "How you living, girl?" The Latino greeted walking past.

"Hey, Dom. You want something to drink?" The Latino asked the guy in the back. This was the first time Evan noticed the guy. He was heavily muscled and had a bald head. When Dom turned and showed her the can he was drinking from, Evan's heart skipped a beat. The guy was hot and Evan couldn't take his eyes away from him. The Latino sighed and turned away.

Evan heard something being moved on the table and turned to see the scruffy guy sitting next to Brian. He glared at Brian and the blonde turned to look calmly back at him. He didn't seem bothered at all with the glare the man was sending him. "Ah, he's beautiful." Evan heard Jesse compliment Brian. "I like his hair cut." Came the other comment from the gangster.

"Vince!" Mia called to the scruffy guy. "Vince!" She yelled a second time. The scruffy guy, Vince, turned slowly to look at her. "What?" He asked her softly. "Can I get you anything?" She asked slowly. Vince looked to be contemplating it before answering. "You look good." He complimented her. Brian gave him a dirty look before getting up and paying. "Thanks a lot, Mia. See you tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Vince repeated. Evan got a feeling things were going to turn bad.

"I love this part." Gangster said. "Yo." Vince called following Brian. "Try Fatburger from now on. You can get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.25, faggot." Vince yelled after him. "I like the tuna here." Brian said, not turning around and continued towards his car. "Bullshit asshole. No one likes the tuna here." Vince almost yelled continuing to follow Brian. "Yeah, well I do." Brian continued without looking back.

That was the wrong thing to say because Vince pushed him against the Ford F-150. Brian nailed Vince in the jaw and Vince attacked him. Mia heard the commotion and ran to the front. The gang headed to the front to see what was going on. Brian and Vince continued to fight. "Fuck. Dom, would you get out there?! I'm sick of this shit." Mia yelled at the guy in the back.

He continued to ignore her so she yelled again. "I'm not kidding, Dom. Get out there!" Dom slowly stood up and turned around to look at the fight. Evan saw the displeasure on his face as he saw that Vince was getting his arse kicked. "What did you put in that sandwich?" He asked Mia with a deep and smooth voice that sends shivers run down Evan's spine. "That's really funny." Mia replied sarcastically.

"Dom!" The Latino said angrily where she stood next to Jesse and the gangster. "Alright." He answered before heading outside. Evan knew Brian was in deep shit and went to follow. He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him along. Vince was on top of Brian and seemed to have the upper hand before Brian retaliated. Dom grabbed Brian by his shirt and threw him to the side. Evan catched Brian before he hit the car and held him back. "Hey, man. He was in my face." Brian tried to defend himself.

"I'm in your face." Dom threw back. It seemed as though Vince didn't want to stop as he tried to hit Brian. Draco stepped in front of him. Vince stopped and looked into his grey-blue eyes. Both men stood chest to chest. Dom pulled Vince away. "Relax! Don't push it." Dom yelled at the hothead.

"You embarrass me!" Vince didn't care at the moment and tried to get free from Jesse and the gangster's hold. Brian stared at the blonde that stood protectively in front of him and Evan before turning to make eye contact with Evan. "Calm down, Brian." Evan told him sternly. Gangster pulled Vince away from the others.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom told Jesse and he handed the wallet over to him. Dom opened the wallet and read out loud his name from the drivers licence. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killers name. Is that what you are?" He asked holding out the wallet to Brian.

Evan let go of Brian so he could take it from Dom. "Ah, no man." "Don't come around here again." Dom ordered and gave him the wallet. "Hey, man. You know this is bullshit." Brian shouted and Evan hit him in the arm for that. Dom turned around and headed back to Brian. "You work for Harry, right?" Dom asked. "Yeah, I just started." Brian answered confused. "You were just fired." Dom said and headed back to his gang.

Evan grabbed Brian by the arm and dragged him to his Ford and showed him in. Brian wanted to protest, but Evan cut him off. "Shut up and go to Harry's to hear if you can save your job." Brian nodded before driving away.

Evan and Draco headed back to the diner. They walked past the gang and towards Mia to pay for their food. "Bye Mia. It was nice meeting you." Evan started walking away, but Draco stopped him. "Wait Evan. I'll be right back." Draco said before heading towards the gang. They gave him curious looks, but he ignored them and headed straight for Vince. Vince smirked at him, but he quickly lost it when the blonde kicked him in the groin. "That's for almost hitting Evan with the faggot." He sneered before leaving with Evan. Jesse and the gangster helped Vince while Dom stared at Evan and Draco driving away.


	2. The race of your life

"Talk"

'Think'

The race of your life.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Evan yelled as he and Draco entered their apartment. "He deserved it." Draco grumbled. Evan turned on him, fuming. "I don't care if he bloody deserved it! You don't just kick a man in the nuts!" Draco glared at him. "Well if you haven't gone and tried to save Nancy boy, I wouldn't have kicked the guy in the nuts!" Evan sighed and took deep breathes to calm himself.

He stared back at Draco, who was still glaring at him. "Brian is my friend and you know I don't like my friends getting hurt." Draco huffed before he stopped glaring. "It is my job to protect you since you protected me from my father. I won't let you get hurt." Evan calmed down and pulled Draco into a hug. "It's not the same Draco. Your father could have killed you. That man wouldn't have killed me."

"I owe you my life, Evan. That's why I want to protect you. No one wanted to help me, but you never gave up on me and for that I owe you everything." Draco said as he hugged Evan closer. He would have never been alive if it wasn't for him. He owed him so much. He had no reason to want to trust or save him, yet he had done so.

Evan pulled back and smiled gently at Draco. "It's okay Draco. Do what you have to do, but I won't always need you to save my arse." Draco sighed, but nodded his agreement. He knew that Evan wasn't going to need him to always save him, but at least he will be there if he needed him. "So are we going to the street race?" Evan asked him curiously. "Of course. We wouldn't want you to miss you eye candy, now do we?" Draco chuckled as Evan turned a nice shade of red. "Draco!" Whined Evan. Draco just continued to laugh.

Both of them arrived where the racers came together. Draco's car was a amethyst Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS, with a silver tribal dragon design on both sides of the car. Evan's car was an emerald Mazda RX-7, with a black tribal winged wolf design on both sides of the car. Both of them parked next to each other and quickly got out.

Evan wore tight black skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt with a wolf print and green dragon hide boots. One of his ears were pierced with a dragon tooth earing. Draco wore black leather pants, a silver shirt with a dragon print and black dragon hide boots. One of his ears were pierced with a snake earing.

Evan saw Brian standing at a lime green Mitsubishi Eclipse GS with a white and blue eagle on the sides. He was talking to some guy with a bald head and a moustache. When Draco saw who Evan was looking at, he gave a frustrated sigh. Evan shot him a playful glare before making his way towards Brian. Draco had no choice but to follow and hoped nothing bad happened.

As they came closer they saw a black guy walk up to Brian and the other guy. "I'm just waiting for Toretto." They heard Brian say. "Sheh, gotta get in line. This yours?" The black guy asked Brian. "Yeah, I'm standing next to it." Came Brian's sarcastic reply. "That's funny. You know, everyone happens to know a few things and one of those things we knows is it's not how you stand by your car. It's how you race your car. You better learn that." The black guy lectured.

By the time he was done Evan and Draco reached Brian's side. Brian wasn't paying them any attention. He was still looking at the black guy. After a few seconds he looked at them. "Hey Brian." Evan greeted cheerfully. "Evan?" Brian asked surprised. Harry smirked at him. "The one and only."

As Brian laughed, Evan threw his arm around Brian's shoulder. "You remember Draco, right?" Brian spared the blonde a glance before nodding. "Yeah, I remember him." Draco and Brian gave each other a nod in greeting. "Ah, shit. Here they come." The black guy said as Brian, Draco and Evan turned to look at the five cars arriving.

Brian only had eyes for the red car and Evan knew why. Dom Toretto was driving the car. Evan's eyes flashed in lust as he saw Dom climbing out with a black tank top. Evan could see every muscle on his arms and it was turning him on. Evan only snapped out of his daze when he saw Dom surrounded by girls. His eyes flashed with anger and he could feel jealousy course through him.

"Mreow." He heard Letty say. She mocked sniffed. "I smell skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up before I leave trail marks on your face?" Evan was really happy she decided to intervene. Otherwise he didn't know what he would have done to them. "Okay." The girls said before walking off. "Letty I was just talking-" Letty cut him off. "Yeah, whatever." "Okay, Hector?" Dom called and the bald guy walked up to him.

"Yeah, what's up man?" Said Hector as he and Dom shook hands. "Yo, what's up?" The black guy called towards Dom. "Edwin." Dom greeted him. "One race. Two gee. Winner takes it all. Hector you're going to hold the cash." "Why Hector?" Some Chinese guy asked. "Because he's too slow to make way with the money, man" Edwin said. The others laughed while Hector made that face that said it wasn't funny. "Okay good luck guys." Dom said.

"Wait hold up." Brian said, walking up to them. "I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car." "Brian." Evan whispered loudly, trying to get the blonde to stop, but was ignored. Dom spared him a once over before turning his attention back to Brian, but Evan thought he saw a spark of desire when Dom looked at him.

"Check it, it's like this. I lose the winner takes my car, but if I win I take the cash and I take the respect." Evan groaned as he heard what Brian said. He just knew that this wasn't going to end well. Everyone laughed at Brian. "To some people that's more important." Evan had to admit that Brian was right.

"That your car?" Dom asked, indicating to Brian's Eclipse. They checked out what was under the hood and when Jesse started talking Evan zoned out. "Not a bad way to spend ten thousand dollars." He heard Dom say when he stopped zoning out. "So what do you say? Am I worthy?" Brian asked. "We don't know yet, but you're in if you put the brunette on the line." Dom said as he pointed to Evan.

"What?!" Draco screeched and almost attacked Dom if Evan didn't hold him back in time. "You're on." Evan told Dom before Brian could say anything. "It's okay Brian. I don't mind." Evan tolled the surprised blonde. "Let's go." Dom announced and everyone made their way towards the starting line. Everyone parked around the starting line and the four racers parked at the racing line.

Before Evan knew it the four racers were off. A part of Evan hoped that Brian lost and the other part hoped he won. He didn't pay Draco any mind as he tried to lecture him. Letty invited them to the Toretto home and gave them the address. Somehow she knew Dom was going to win. Before they knew it Dom crossed the finish line first, followed by Brian. Everything was in a daze until he heard that the cops were on their way. He and Draco made a hasty exit just before the cops arrived.


	3. The confrontation

Next chapter will be a lemon with Harry and dom. Maybe I'll throw in some Draco and Vince.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

"**Talk over the phone"**

The confrontation.

When Evan finally lost the cops, he came across Brian and Dom walking. He pulled up next to them and rolled down his window. "Hey boys. Need a ride?" He asked cheerfully. Both looked surprised to see him. "Evan?" Brian asked with shock written all over his face. Harry laughed at their faces. "Yes Brian, it's me." Brian whistled in appreciation at his car. "Nice ride." Dom commented. "Thanks. Now get in." He ordered them. Both did as they were told without complaining.

Dom glared at Brian when he made a move to sit in the front. Brian held up his hands as a sign of peace and got in in the back. Evan laughed softly at their antics and took off once they were in and seated. His phone rang and he quickly picked it up without taking his eyes off of the road. "Evan here." He answered. **"Where are you?"** The person on the other end demanded.

"Hey Draco. I'm on my way to the Toretto house. Meet you there." He didn't even wait for the blonde's reply and ended the call. The ride was quit except for Dom giving directions. "So, what happened to your cars?" Even asked, curious to know what happened to them. "Mine was blown up." Brian said hesitantly. Harry was so shocked at his words that he almost drove off of the road.

"What?!" Evan exclaimed making the other two cringe at how loud it was. "Long story Evan, but we didn't get hurt." Brian reassured him, knowing that Evan didn't like his friends hurt. Evan calmed down somewhat when he heard that they didn't get hurt. The rest of the ride was in awkward silence. Once they arrived at the Toretto house, they found Draco already waiting for them. They got out when Evan parked the car and walked over to Draco.

Draco pulled Evan into a hug and franticly fussed over him. He only stopped and calmed down when he was sure Evan wasn't hurt. "Take care." Brian said before turning to walk away. Evan gave Dom a look and he sighed in defeat. "Yo Spilner." Dom called. Brian turned back to look at them. "Want a beer?" "Yeah sure." Brian agreed. When they entered Evan saw Draco pause, staring at Vince who was playing guitar.

Evan knew Draco was attracted to Vince, but didn't act on it because Vince almost hurt him. Evan nudged the blonde to get his attention. When Draco looked at him he gave him a look that said go for it. When Draco hesitated Evan pushed him lightly in Vince's direction.

Just as Draco was about to make his way towards Vince, they paused when Dom rushed in the direction of Leon. He looked angry and Evan couldn't help but think of how sexy he looked when he was angry. Leon looked like a deer caught in headlights as Dom angrily approached him. "Yo, dog. Hey man we were just about to go look for you." Leon couldn't say more because Dom knocked the beer out of his hand. He then stormed his way over to Vince. Evan, Draco and Brian quickly followed.

"Where were you?" Dom asked Vince, still angry. "There were mass cops there. They came in every direction. It was orchestrated." Vince tried to defend. Dom ignored his words. "This your beer?" Dom asked. "Yeah this is my beer." Vince answered, confused. Dom picked up the beer and walked over to them. He was interrupted when Letty asked him something. "You alright?" "Am I alright?" Dom asked angrily. "It was just a question." She said defensively.

Dom walked away from her and continued on his way towards them. "Yo Dom." Vince yelled. "Why did you bring the buster here?" He asked angrily. "Because the buster kept me outa handcuffs!" Dom yelled angrily. "He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought me back." Both glared at each other.

Dom turned back to them and handed Vince's beer to Brian. "You can have any brew you want." He told Brian. "As long as it's a Corona." "Thanks man." "That's Vince's so enjoy it." Both looked back at Vince. "You…" Vince said shocked. Brian wiped off the bottle and took a gulp. He looked smugly back at Vince. Vince tried to hold back his anger. Brian turned back to Dom. "Hey brow, you got a bathroom?" Dom didn't turn to look at him. He was still busy staring at Vince. "Yeah upstairs. First door on the right."

Evan watched as Brian walked up the stairs. Vince then got up and headed towards them. The gang started fighting about Dom allowing Brian to be there. Evan got a little angry when they started badmouthing Brian. Letty intervened. "You look a little bit tired. I think you should go upstairs." She told Dom and gave Evan a look. Evan took the hint. Dom tried complaining, but Evan cut him off by pushing his body up against Dom's.

Dom looked at him in surprise and Evan could see the lust burning in his gaze. Draco also took action by grabbing hold of Vince and pulling him away and up against him. "Come dance with me." He said huskily. Vince wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer to his body. Vince agreed and they walked off.

Dom readily agreed and followed Evan up the stairs. They walked past Brian and Evan shot him a reassuring look when he looked at them concerned. Brian continued to make his way down the stairs. Brian stopped when Dom started talking to him. "Yo, you know you still owe me a ten second car right?" Dom asked him. "Oh shit." Letty said laughing. Dom pushed Evan up the stairs and soon Brian was left with the rest of the gang except Vince who was busy grinding with Draco.

Mia showed up just in time to save Brian. "Come on. Let's go get me a drink." She said, pulling Brian away from the others. "Oh, come on Mia. We were just about to get along." Leon complained. "Yeah." Jesse said. Brian and Mia entered the kitchen and Mia sighed in relief. "So, what do you want?" Brian asked walking up to the fridge. "Anything as long as it's cold."

As Brian was busy getting her a drink, she looked at him curiously. "You know my brother likes you." She commented. "He usually doesn't like anybody." "Yeah? He's a complicated guy." Brian told her, walking over to her. "Yeah, what about you?" She asked. "I'm simpler." He told her as he stopped in front of her. He handed her, her drink. "You're a shitty liar." "I'll take that as a compliment." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "There is a problem." "What's that?" He asked. "You need to get some sleep. Come I'll take you home." And with that they both left.


End file.
